Tongue Tied
by NovaAce
Summary: Ryder believes that some of the pups don't hang out with the other pups as much as he thought they did, and so came forth an idea to help with this problem, choosing to tie each pup to a partner for twenty-four hours in order for some bonding to get underway. This is a Chase and Everest comic, so after the first chapter, the other characters won't b appearing, possibly at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Ryder watched from the balcony atop the lookout, staring down at the pups as they played. It was a day on Spring, the flowers blooming and the birds chirping, but that's when Ryder caught onto something. He stared to find the six pups serperated into groups of three, consisting of Skye with Zuma, playing pup pup boogie, or at least practicing for a match of one, the two pups doing various dance moves. Chase and Marshall, playing a game of tug-of-war, which was seen pretty often, the two pups sharing a deep bond with each other, a bond greater then the others pups had for anyone one else. And then came Rubble with Rocky, Rubble testing out various items in Rocky's truck, helping Rocky figure out if any of the items were suitable to use during missions, and if not, then to use around the Lookout, using them as toys or contraptions to help out. He then spotted Everest and Tracker, the newer of the pups, even if Everest was on their team for a while, Tracker was the newest one. Both Carlos and Jake went out and asked Ryder if he could watch over Everest and Tracker while they were gone, not giving him a real reason as to why, but he accepted nonetheless.

"Hmm..." Thought Ryder, rubbing his chin almost as if he had a beard. Thats when it happened. He grabbed his pud pad and pulled out a dashboard to the right of the pad, pressing the multi color button, causing all of the pup tags to go off, informing all the pups. In unison they all shouted, "Ryder needs us!" All pups dashed inside towards the elevator, Tracker and Everest feeling a bit awkward as they didn't really join them in the elevator often, both pups taking a side next to Zuma. Of course, they were missing a certain pup, Marshall who came late always. This time he came riding in on some skates, crashing into the elevator and all seven pups flying into the air, before coming back down. Everest and Tracker couldn't help but laugh first, which caught on and all of the other pups laughed minus Marshall. "Aww, I didn't even get to come up with a joke!" He said as the elevator closed, Marshall kicking off the skates while they rode up. They soon came to the Paw Patrol's logo, a second later all eight pups were in their gear.

The elevator door opened up, letting them jump out in front of Ryder, minus Everest and Tracker who once again felt awkward and both appeared next to Marshall, chuckling awkwardly to themselves. "Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Barked Chase.

"Thanks for getting up here so quickly pups, but their is no emergency this time," Ryder explained. To this all eight exchanged looks before looking back up to Ryder. "But why?" Asked Marshall, who was probably puzzled the most, questions rushing through his head. Ryder smiled, "Well, I've been thinking, and this will be more training then an actual mission.

Chase's tail wagged, hearing the word training come from Ryder. Chase was one of the pups who probably loved training the most, compared to the other pups, who didn't mind, or didn't like it as much, seeing how it would cut into their own play time.

"This training session will be based on team cooperation. I've been noticing that you guys play with some pups more then others, like when you play tug of war. You cooperate with your teammate to help beat the other team. So today, I'm going to tie you up with a partner, for twenty-four hours, you must learn to cooperate with your chosen teammate and get through the day. Hopefully this'll help in later missions, and as for teams, I'm pairing you with the person I don't think you'll do well with, this way it'll be much more challenging," said Ryder with enthusiasm in his voice.

All of the pups once again gave each other looks, all looking back to Ryder. "Sounds fun," said Rocky, his own tail wagging. "I second that," said Zuma who raised his paw. All the other pups caught on and one by one they raised their paw, all seeming to agree with the idea.

Ryder smiled, "Great! Now as for team," he grabbed rubber cords, each having a hook, walking over to Skye, and attaching it to her pup tag firmly, "Skye, your partner will be Tracker, even if you do hang out with him a little, he, and Rubble are the only ones as short as you, this way you guys won't have problems with height," Ryder finished, before leading Skye over to Tracker and doing the same, attaching the hook to his pup tag as well. Both Skye and Tracker traded looks, before Skye yipped, "Let's do this!" Tracker barked, "Let's go!" They both ran off, down the elevator, where they went down and that's the last they saw of those two for now.

"Next we have," he came to Zuma, once again, attaching the hook to his pup tag. He then walked over to Rocky, attaching the hook to Rocky. "I know Zuma loves water, but Rocky doesn't, this means you'll both have to find something you can find in common in order to get along," said Ryder. Both Zuma and Rocky looked to each other. "This is going to be hard," they said in unison before both heading off towards the elevator, which came up only a few seconds after Skye and Tracker went down.

"And then their were four," Rubble said, causing all four pups to laugh. Ryder went up to Rubble and attached the hook, before coming to Marshall, doing the same. Marshall and Rubble both stared at each other, before both howling and high pawing each other, "Awww Yeah!" Said Marshall, who ran around Rubble. Rubble only laughed, "C'mon Marshall, let's go see who can eat the most puppy chow without getting full," said Rubble, licking his lips, and patting his tummy. Marshall smirked, "Oh your on!" They both ran to the elevator, rushing in and both pups gently rough housing inside as it went down.

Chase turned to Everest and Everest looked to Chase. They both knew what this meant, as they were both partners. Everest was a bit nervous, wishing she would have been paired with Marshall or Skye instead, but she was paired by Mr. Bad Cop instead. Ryder attached both ends of the hooks to each of their pup tags. "Alright, I chose to pair you two because of Chase's serious and complex nature, compared to Everest's carefree and playful nature, I'd like to see how you two work out in the end," said Ryder, giving them both a closed eye smile with one hand on his hip.

Chase smiled, It can't be THAT hard, right?" Asked Chase. Everest nodded, "Yeah, peice of cake!" She said before rushing down to the slide, while Chase went over to the elevator. The rope between them stretched, and they both struggled to get to their destinations before both gave out and were yanked back, both pups crashing into each other. Ryder chuckled at this. Chase got up and helped Everest up, "I guess we'll go down the slide then?" He sighed, before gasping as she ran towards the slide and slid down, Chase following close behind in fear they could end up crashing into each other again.

Everest was launched into the bar, and fell into Chase's pup house. She was confused as why she landed in his cruiser instead of her puphouse, watching as the the pup house transformed into a police cruiser. Chase fell into the back, the cones moving out of the way, it was this way for each vehicle, in case there was to be another passenger.

"What are you doing in my cruiser? And where are we going?" Asked Chase, before watching as Everest stared over his controls curiously, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough," she smirked, evily before slamming her foot down on the go pedal and the two taking off. " **EVEREST** ," yelled Chase as the two left at high speeds, leaving Ryder worried about the choice he made when pairing up Chase and Everest.

 _I hope they down get into too much trouble._


	2. Chapter 2

Chase groaned, feeling nauseous, the high speed turns Everest was making causing him to feel motion sick. Everest took a hard right turn, the police cruiser almost fell to it's side with how fast it went, the left side of the cruiser lifting into the air for a split second before coming back down, and before Chase knew it, he grabbed a paper back he kept in his truck and gagged into it. He kept it in there just in case he was forced to go on high speed chases himself, which wasn't really good for him. Feeling he would loose his breakfast and possibly last night's dinner, he kept his head in the bag. Everest looked back to the sick pup and frowned, a bit concerned, loosening her paw from the gas pedal, moving at a slower pace, not below thirty miles an hour, but still under 40, which was a big difference, Everest almost driving the cruiser at 80 to 90 miles per hour.

Chase noticed this change in speed and slowly lifting his head out of the bag, successfully not barfing. He looked to Everest before looking ahead of her, only to see a familiar site. "Jake's Mountain?" Asked Chase, giving Everest a glare, who was still focused on the road. "If you wanted to come here you could of just said so, I would've driven, seeing how your driving like a lunatic," sighed Chase.

"Yeah, but it would take ages until we got here with you driving, and besides, there's gonna be a snow storm later on, I want to get there before it happens," Everest said, a determined expression on her face.

Chase saw that and sighed, "I'm still an officer of the law, just don't go over the speed limit again, please?" Asked Chase, giving her a fake smile, a worried one hiding underneath.

Everest glared at Chase through her side view mirror, which she angled to see the passenger, "No promises..." She couldn't help but stiffle a giggle as she slowly pressed down on the acceleration pedal, and keeping them around fifty-five to sixty miles an hour.

Chase sighed, before gently keeping the bag to his side, just in case, feeling the wind fly through his fur as they cruised down the road which led to Jake and Everest's cottage.

It wasn't long until they made it there, Everest parking Chase's vehicle where her would of been, if it wasn't for the fact that it was still at the lookout. Everest jumped out, pulling the elastic rope and making it stretch out. Chase yelped, being pulled by the neck off of the police cruiser and on top of Everest. Both pups groaned in pain, before Chase got up and frowned, "Hehe, sorry Everest, now I know how it feels to be Marshall," he chuckled lowly before outstanding a paw.

Everest stared at the paw before slowly lifting her paw up to take his into her own. The feeling she got when her paw grabbed his caused her to shiver, which was new, never having felt this way when grabbing the paw of the other pups. She could only help but smile as the Germain Shepard pup helped her to her feet.

Chase smiled, only looking to his cruiser as it slowly transformed back into his pup house, this activated when no one was in the driver's seat for a certain amount of time, a minute at least, it didn't even feel like a minute since they got off, although he did stare at her a bit, wondering if that's what really made time fly. He then looked to his paw, still holding Everest's paw, which she was fully aware of. He couldn't help but blush before removing his paw from hers, "Sorry about that," said Chase, using the same paw to rub the back of his head.

"N-No, it's fine, let's just go get our snow gear."

"Right!" Chase smiled, before both ran off, Chase to his pup house and Everest towards the cabin. Of course, like the previous times before, they both were launched back and bumped into each other, this time Chase was on the bottom of the pile. "Now we're even," chuckled Everest.

As she was about to lend him a paw, he got up on his own. Seeing this, she put her paw back, placing it firmly on the ground.

"Well, ladies first I guess," Chase smiled sincerely at Everest which warmed every bone in her body, she didn't even respond to this, only staring at Chase. Chase stared dead at her, "Everest?"

She flinched, snapping back into reality, "Oh, right, sorry!" She sighed, leading Chase inside, before coming to a closet. She opened it and jumped back, a pile of snow boards, skis, sleds and other equipment that was often used around. "Sorry, me and Jake like to have backups," smiled Everest before rummaging through the closet and pulling out her winter gear which which resembled her paw patrol gear, in the form of a jacket.

She didn't normally need this, seeing how she was used to cold weathers all the time. She then pulled out another one, before walking over to Chase with the extra in her mouth, gently placing it down in front of him. "Here, you can put this on!"

Chase frowned, "No, it's OK, I should have my jac-" he was cut off, remembering it was laundry day, and he had given the jacket to Rocky for him to wash, not expecting to be heading out to the mountains. Chase frowned, "On second thought, I think I'll take it," Chase couldn't help but chuckle lightly at himself, sniffing the jacket before looking up to Everest. "You sure this'll fit me? And it smells like liver," he gaged.

Everest's cheek puffed up, "Well, it's not like you have a choice, and besides, we're practically the same height," complained Everest.

Chase laughed, "I was just joking, I know that, I'll put it on now." Chase slowly put on Everest's spare jacket.

Everest blushed, her cheeks still puffed up, "I-I knew that..." She stared at Chase while he changed into her gear. While it wasn't much, seeing how Chase was practically already naked, but she felt herself deeply blushing, whether it was from him changing into her clothing, or that fact that he was changing in front of her solely.

Chase soon finished, looking to Everest, "It's a bit tight, but at least it's not squeezing the life out of me, like that time I wore Skye's uniform," said Chase, only realising he said that and looking away, "I mean, what?" Said Chase, hiding his blush from Everest, who was also blushing.

Everest completely spaced out, not hearing his comment on wearing Skye's uniform. She stared at Chase, now wearing her Uniform. She soon snapped back into existence, seeing Chase turned around. She then turned to her own jacket, which she began putting on. While the jacket was successfully on, she had one problem, she couldn't get the zipper to work. She grunted, in attempt to force the zipper up.

Chase chuckled, "Sheesh, you must've put on a few pounds Everest," Chase joked before walking over.

Everest groaned, "I did not! I totally lost weight," she muttered to Chase, continuing to try and pull the zipper up, before gasping, feeling Chase new her paws away, he grabbed the zipper firmly, before fiddling with it for a second, and finally sliding it up.

"There we are~!"

"T-Thanks Chase..."

"No problem, now let's grab our snow gear... Wait, do you really think it's the best idea to go out snow boarding, escpecially when we're tied up like this?" Asked Chase, a hint of concern in his voice.

Everest noticed, before nodding. "I'm positive," she grabbed two snow boards, handing one to Chase. "And besides," she paused, walking towards the door.

What's the worst that can happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Everest led Chase to a hill, where they would begin to go down. Chase glanced to Everest as she slowly slid her paws I to the holders in her board. "Ever hear of synconised swimming? Well, we're going synconised boarding," said Everest, smiling at Chase, and her tail wagging a million miles an hour.

Chase sighed, "you make it seem so easy." Said Chase before sliding I to his board, which wasn't his and was one of Everest's many spare ones. He looked down the hill, which looked like a fairly long way down, shivering. "Are you absolutely, positively sure that we'll make it down without casualties?" Chase frowned.

Everest sighed, "I promise, and if that promise is broken you can spank me as hard as you want," she rolled her eyes to the Germain Shepard, only wishing she chose her words more carefully before she said them, only realising what she had said when Chase recited what she said with a surprised look on his face. Everest blushed herself, "Y-Yeah, j-just not too hard alright?" She said, feeling the blush growing even more.

Chase muttered lightly to himself, before shaking, trying to forget what just happened. He took in a deep breath, worried for both of their safety before feeling the cord attached to his pup tag pulling him. Go his surprise, Everest had already taken off. He gripped his board as he was pulled along, riding a few feet behind the husky.

Everest looked back to Chase every few seconds, making sure to see he was OK. She giggled, seeing Chase ride up a small ramp made of snow and spinning in the air, before landing, but landing backwards, it was obviously unintentional, from the way Chase's face gave it away.

Chase soon made it in front of Everest, staring at the pup before smiling, "Uh, hey?" Said Chase, watching as the snow pup giggled and sped her board up, bumping into Chase's board and causing it to spin around a few times before stopping and he was facing forward. Chase chuckled lightly, and soon both pups were next to each other.

"Alright Chase, let's try a stunt, I call this one, over and under," barked Everest. They were soon coming up to a ramp.

"Wait, what do I do?!" Asked Chase, obviously worried.

Everest smiled, "looking ahead at the ramp," just lean to the right," yelled Everest, soon coming up on the ramp. Everest was the one to take the ramp, turning left when coming up upon it and laughing into the air. From there she did a midair spin, before coming back down and landing firmly, like a plane coming down on a runway.

Chase stared at her as she did the amazing trick, right before his eyes. "Wow, that was amazing," barked Chase.

Everest smiled, "Hehe, thanks," she rolled her eyes. She then looked to Chase, "watch out!" She cried out.

Chase flinched, looking ahead to see a tree, instantly turning right, while Everest turned left. They both passed the tree, but like the other times, both were yanked back, the cord having caught the tree. Both pups were forced to let go of their boards and we're pulled back. They didn't crash into each other, but landed in the snow just before the tree. Everest got up, and shook off all of the snow, actually coming out with a wacky hair due, similar to Rubble's a very long time ago, before she even made it on the team. She shook it off and looked around, the German Shepard pup nowhere to be seen.

"Chase?" She asked, looking Around before feeling a tug on her neck, "Of, of course!" She looked to the cord and followed it, finding the other side coming from the ground. She dug down in the area where the tag was, only to see Chase, a bit dazed, which made her laugh, that was, until she noticed the pup whimpering, holding his left forepaw. She stared at it and gasped, seeing he was ingured. "Oh no, Chase!"

Chase got up on his other three paws, still lightly whimpering at his other paw.

Everest quickly pawed at her pup tag, quickly calling in the fire up.

"Marshall here!"

"Marshall, I need your help!"

"What is it?"

"It's Chase, he's ingured, and can't stand on his paw. I'm worried it might be sprained or something," whimpered Everest.

"Don't worry, just tell me where you are and I'll try to get there as soon as possible," said Marshall, not looking a bit worried himself. The last pup in the world wanted to be ingured was Chase, the Germain Shepard and him practically being brothers, despite their different breeds.

"We're at Jake's Mountain," informed Everest.

Marshall was taken aback, "How'd you guys get up there so fast?! We only started this training excersize twenty minutes ago! Uh, nevermind, I'll have Ryder unattatch me and Rubble, and I'll try to find you as soon as I can!" Marshall barked, ending the call.

"Hurry, theirs gonna be a snow storm soon," shouted Everest, only to realize the call had ended, leaving her with an injured pup. "Come on Chase, the storm is going to get here in a few minutes, we need to try getting to the cabin before that happens," shouted Everest.

"Alright," Chase quickly limped his way up to the cabin, while Everest walked behind him, making sure to keep him from falling.

Everest frowned, looking up to see some clouds, dark ones, coming closer, and the speed that Chase was going wasn't getting them close to the cabin anytime soon. She looked around, thinking of a way to get Chase to move faster, before staring at his tail as it slowly wagged. She winced at the thought, but sighed, getting closer and closer before biting his tail.

Chase yelped, feeling himself pick up the pace and rush up faster, "Ow ow ow ow ow!" He yelled.

Everest let out a sigh of relief, before rushing to catch up with the police officer. She was surprised that she wasn't able to catch up, considering she was nearly as fast as Chase, and Chase not using one of his forepaws.

Chase soon ran in circles, for being bit on the tail, he sure was acting like a child, continuing to run around, that was the case, until he crashed.

He hit the side of the cabin, stumbling on his hind legs before slowly falling to the floor. He had swirls in his eyes, he was dizzy, "Yes, I would like some cat food with my dog biscuits," Chase said, groaning quietly.

Everest rushed to his side, letting out a sigh of relief to see he was OK, well, not really OK, but not seriously ingured. She slowly took hold of his hind legs, dragging him inside of the cabin through the doggy door.

Once inside, Everest pawed her pup tag, trying to call Marshall. The Dalmatian picked up, "Marshall here!"

"When do you think you'll be able to get here? I'm over by the cabin, with Chase," Everest sighed.

"Everest, I asked Ryder about it, and as much as he wants me to go check on Chase, he says I won't be able to go. The storm is coming too soon, and its an hour drive, I'll put myself in danger." Marshall whimpered.

"What should I do then? I don't have any medical experience, should I just put some ice on his paw or something? I heard that works," replied Everest, staring glumly at the paw.

"Yes, Ice works perfectly, I'll come over as soon as the storm is over, and I'll check on him to make sure he's OK. Take care of him, and keep this in mind, Chase is claustrophobic, with the Storm coming up I think being trapped in the cabin won't be very good on his fear, so if he starts panicking, you'll have to keep him calm, maybe by speaking to him in a calm voice, or make sure he doesn't know about the storm. Play a game with him, maybe Cops and Robbers, he loves being the cop, and maybe give him Office Bear! It's in his pup house. And for now that's all I can say, the storm will knock out communication in a few seconds, bye Everest. Take care of Chase for me..." The call ended.

Everest sighed, looking to the still dazed Germain Shepard. "I have time," she said, rushing out of the door and running to Chase's pup house, searching inside, and finding Officer Bear in the back, grabbing it and giggling lightly, "Who knew Chase had a teddy bear, that's so cute!" Everest nodded, grabbing a few more items, including a blanket with Chase's emblem scattered across it, along with grabbing one of Chase's spare caps and a black mask, in order to play Cops and Robbers. With all of this, she rushed back inside, tripping over Chase, who was now lying in front of the door. While she didn't know how he got there, she didn't really care either, placing down the various objects she grabbed from his pup house.

She flipped his spare cap on her head and grabbed the blanket, draping it across Chase and gently lying Officer Bear next to him. She left the mask lying on the ground and rushed to lock all of the ways out the cabin, locking the windows, which proved to be pretty hard without fingers, nonetheless she succeeded. She blocked the only available door with a sturdy cabinet, filled with boarding trophies she and Jake had won over the years.

She grabbed the mask and put it on, humming quietly to herself, looking at a mirror, "I don't look half bad in black," she giggled, which was interrupted when she was tackled to the ground, by none other then Chase.

"Don't move, and give back my hat," Chase demanded, pinning the husky down. He grabbed the cap with him mouth and flipped it onto his head, before looking down at the pup he was pinning down, only to lift the mask up and gasp. "Everest? Ack! I'm so sorry," Chase frowned, jumping off the pup, who was frozen.

Everest slowly rolled onto her back, "I'm OK," she said a bit dazed herself before sitting up. "Look who's up and at em?"

Chase sighed, "I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't know it was you under that mask!" Chase's ears drooped to his sides, and he looked down to the floor.

"No no! You didn't! I was just surprised, don't be sad!" She ran over and nudged him lightly, before looking to his paw, "Oh, I forgot the icepack! The icepack," she ran in circles before rushing to the kitchen, where she lined a chair up with the refrigerator, now able to to get up to the fridge, using her mouth to pull the handle. She rummaged through the freezer before finding a twelve pack of ice cubes, closing the freezer and running around, "got go find a bag! Got to find a bag!" She then gasped, jumping up onto the counter, and finding a box of zip-lock bags, pulling one out and opening it, putting the ice cubes inside and closing it there, before rushing back to Chase.

Chase was still, not moving an inch when Everest ran off for an ice pack, instead hugging his bear companion.

Everest came to a halt, seeing Chase with his bear and letting out a small sigh, gently placing the bag of ice on his paw, which made him yelp, the cold bag coming into contact with his paw. "Ouch!"

"Sorry Chase, I have to," she informed him before trying again, only to see him pull away his paw before she could place the bag on it. The room fell in silence before Everest broke it.

 _"I guess we're doing this the hard way then!"_


	4. Chapter 4

After minutes of struggling and loud grunts and groans from inside the cabin, one could think things were getting a bit, how do you say... Adult. Of course, no one dared to be up on the mountain, seeing how almost a minute ago the storm started.

Everest grunted, letting out one loud shout before letting a sigh of relief. She successfully pinned the Germain Shepard down on his stomach. Chase grunted and struggled to get out from underneath her, unable to. Everest quickly put the bag of ice down on his paw. Chase yelped, trying to move his paw, but Everest put extra force on his leg, keeping him from moving it. Soon enough, Chase stopped struggling and stayed still, exhausted from trying to escape Everest and the ice having less of an effect, it didn't sting as much.

"Alright, alright... I'm fine Everest," Chase looked up, and of course he couldn't see Everest lying on top of him, but he did it anyways. "You can get off me now."

Everest sighed, sitting up before rolling off him and bow on his side, making sure he didn't remove the ice pack by placing her paw on top of the ice pack. Chase sighed, "I'm not going to take it off.."

"I don't believe your little white lies, mister." She then reached for his hat with her other paw, grabbing it and putting it on to her own head before smirking, "I'm much smarter then you think," exclaimed Everest.

Chase couldn't help but blush at the sight of the pup using his cap. "Fine, fine, I promise I won't. Just give me back my hat!" Chase demanded, trying to look innocent by giving her a smile.

"Yeah, how about no? Besides, I think it suits me," she smirked before removing her paw and putting her hands on the cord attaching them. "And you didn't think you'd get far with being trapped in here, and this attached, do ya?"

Chase flinched, one word repeating a thousand times in his mind, "trapped." Chase got up, and stared to the exit, he saw it blocked off, which caused him to begin breathing heavily. He then looked up to one of the windows, jumping up to one to see outside was snowing, and snowing harshly for that matter. Chase's breathing turned into hyperventilating, before he started pacing around, muttering quietly to herself, which caught the attention of Everest.

"Oh no..." She ran to the side of Chase. She did her best to keep him from moving, but Chase just turned around or pushed her aside if she tried to stand in his way. Everest groaned before jumping at him, Chase swiftly dodging and the husky landing, her rump in the air. "Ouch..." She was met by Officer Bear, who was in her face, giving her an idea.

Everest grabbed the stuffed bear, rushing in front of Chase, and holding it up to him. Chase gasped, staring at the Bear before stopping dead in his tracks. "Heel!" Yelled Everest, which caused Chase to yelp, sitting down, ears flattened. Everest sighed, walking over to the German Shepherd, and placing the bear in front of him.

Everest was amazed, getting a thrill out of ordering Chase. Seeing how Chase was th leader, and she was practically still a new recruit, even if she was still a member for over a year now. She felt a sense of dominance over the leader, knowing what calmed him, and so far being the far more mature of the two, even if the while thing was practically her fault, from having them leave the lookout in the first place, to having them snow boarding and injuring Chase. Her sense of dominance leaving her after after realizing these facts. Her ears drooped as well.

She was then met with the sweet embrace of a hug, that hug being from Chase. She flinched, not expecting it in the slightest. She wanted to pull away, to see if his expression, whether if he was scared or calm, but the other part of her wanted to embrace the hug, and hug back. She thought of the two decisions she could make before gasping, herself and Chase falling back, landing on Chase back.

Everest sighed, pulling away from Chase's hug and staring at the pup, who had now fallen asleep. "Oh thank goodness, less work for me..."

It made sense why he would fall asleep, despite it only being an hour or two in the afternoon, the day before Chase was up all night, repairing his vehicle, which broke down during a mission. Chase was so beaten up about it he and Rocky we're at it all night, fixing his vehicle.

Everest wen over to the Ice pack, which had fallen off when Chase paced around, going over to grab it before stopping, the cord keeping her from getting to it. She groaned, before getting down and turning around towards Chase, trying to get the bag with her hind legs. She successfully kicked it over to her, letting her get you and grab it before coming over to Chase and gently pressing it against his paw. She looked around, trying to find something to keep the ice pack on his paw. She then stared at the bag, "of course!" She unzipped the bag, and put his paw inside before zipping it as tight as possible.

She looked out of the window, and the storm wasn't ending anytime soon. She lied down next to Chase, wanting to lay down on top of him, just like earlier when she fell on him. She didn't want to discomfort him though, so she just stayed next to him, staring at the ice pack and placing her paw on it once again. From there she shut her eyes, in attempt to sleep. She lied her back to Chase and yawned, "Good Night... Or afternoon," she giggled to herself, before drowzing off.

Hours Later...

Everest groaned, feeling herself wake up. She slowly opened her left eye, adjusting to the sudden brightness that was shining from the window. She opened her other eye, now having adjusted to the brightness. She looked down to her pup tag which was beeping, which must've been the reason she woke up. She lazily answered, "Everest here..."

"Everest! It's Marshall, I'm heading over now that that the Storm has cleared, I've been trying to call you for half an hour now. I'm already half way there!" Marshall barked.

"That's great... Let me tell Chase," she said with a yawn, before hanging up to get up, only to gasp to see Chase's one good paw wrapped around her. She was silent, blushing immensely before placing her paw on his paw and removing it and quickly rolling away to stare at him. He was half awake, he stared at Everest.

"Good morning... Is it even morning?" Asked Chase, groggily, coming to his senses. He sat up, looking down to his paw. It was soaked, seeing the ice had all melted. He removed his paw from the bag and zipped it tight to prevent water from coming out.

"Good news, we can leave now!"

Chase hearing this rushed to the door and shoved it out of the way, effortlessly, which surprised Everest, who rushed out to see the German Shepherd running around in the snow, making snow angels and the like. She giggled, "Hehe, looks like you were desperate!" Everest giggled.

Chase blushed, "Oh shut up!"

Soon both pups could hear the sound of a ambulance, which caused Chase and Everest to stare at the road, where Marshall came in his ambulance, wearing his gear for it as well. He jumped out and ran towards the two, "Alright, who am I checking and where am I checking?"

"I need you to check Chase's left forepaw. It was injured when we were snow boarding." Said Everest, calmly.

"You two went snow boarding tied up? I'm impressed!" Said Marshall, before barking, "X-Ray!" An small screen came out of the Dalmatian's pup pack and extended to Marshall's face, before turning on, where he brung it to Chase's paw. Marshall smiled, "Nothing broken, just sprained. As long as he keeps off it and let's it heal, be sure to add Ice to it every now and again and you'll be able to walk with it in a day or two!" Marshall said, while the X-ray was put away.

Chase smiled, "Thanks Marshall, what would I do without you?"

"You can thank me later, but for now, thank Everest, she's the one who was really taking care of you." Marshall pointed to Everest with a paw.

Chase turned to Everest, "Of course, I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for her, but, thanks Everest, you comforted me when I needed it. I guess I owe you one," Chase smirked.

"That's right you do, taking care of you was a pain," she giggled. She ran over and stuck her tounge out at him.

Chase sighed, "Alright, alright!" Chase smirked, "You're gonna have to drive us home, I'm not staying here any longer then I have to!" Chase sighed, getting up and walking towards his cruiser.

Marshall smiled, "I guess I'll see you two at home!" Marshall barked, getting into his ambulance and immediately heading home.

Everest giggled, "Alright! Lets go home... I mean your home!" She giggled at her own mistake. She walked over, walking in front of Chase.

Chase smirked, "Hey Everest?"

"Yea?" She stopped, turning her head in his direction.

Chase smirked, "This!" He raised his paw into the air, before bringing it down fast, slapping Everest's hind.

Everest jumped in surprise, staring back at Chase. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Earlier you said, and I repeat, I promise, and if that promise is broken you can spank me as hard as you want. You broke that promise and you'll have that paw mark for awhile," Chase walked over to his pup house and jumping into it, causing it to transform into his police cruiser, where he jumped from the driver's seat to the passenger seat, "Now c'mon!"

Everest groaned, "I won't be able to sit straight all day, that really hurt!" Everest whined, jumping into the cruiser and doing her best to sit comfortably, whimpering a bit before starting the engine and beginning the ride home.

Chase couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh shush, somehow I can't help but think you liked that, didn't you?!"

Everest muttered under her breath, "so what if I did?"

Chase didn't hear this, but knew she muttered something, "Alright, maybe I shouldn't of slapped so hard."

Everest sighed, "Time for revenge," Everest stated clearly, before slamming down on the go pedal.

 **EVEREST**!


End file.
